


ECMC

by Jennbrenn



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn
Summary: ECMC





	ECMC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedagalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/gifts).



> So the cool thing about AO3 is that when I start a draft it's just a train of thought... And then I get these little reminders that pop up that I actually have to finish this s*** before a deadline. So truth be told I have a couple drinks and work really hard on something and then post it simply so it won't be lost forever. I am endlessly inspired by this couple. But I want to be sure that what I post is stuff that I feel does some little Justice to their story. So sometimes I come up blank when I'm trying to finish something... Not because I'm uninspired but because it's not good enough. And I've read absolutely everything in the eyewitness fanfiction and I try very hard to be sure that I'm not repeating something that I've read rather that I'm using original thought.So it is my intention to add to this particular storyline I'll give you a hint ECMC stands for Empire City Motorcycle Club

They are learning to be themselves. They are only 17 for chrissake. There is a whole life ahead of them and they get to define who they are...get to plan what they want to do.They are unique, strong, tried and true individuals. And now also an awesome couple. Each had pain in the past. They were thrown together during a violent and worldly but also deeply intimate, personal set of circumstances. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but they were determined to always honor who they were before they met. Because yes they were flawed. Closeted. Passive. Scared. Fake. But they were after all only 17. Before they met, they were also good sons, had special talents, were precariously staying on track to graduate. It feels right and curative to not let the crazy shit that they experienced together define them as individuals. Or as a couple.

Lukas knows that motorcross or at least motorcycles...something like that is part of who he is...an engine, a frame...tires...speed, weight, balance...oxygen, fuel...  
And Philip knows that being a codependent to an addict was a label but also a truth he had to bear. His secret goal was to not let it define him; even though it had for years, even though that wish, if it came true would be defying the odds. He's into taking pictures. He got into motocross, not just to make a friend but for the excitement ( and the aesthetics). He's done well in school despite an endless litany of distractions...godamm if he can't make something of his life after all the shit he's survived.  
The thought crosses his mind that he'd be a good NA counselor or a social worker...but shit...he's DONE HIS TIME fuckin fixing peoples shit. No question, he loved him mom but ..it's finally fucking HIS time. Yeah, that sounds a little angry, but he and Lukas have been through enough for shits sake.  
And so here they sit...mulling over the future.  
Their pasts were complicated long before they met and felt a pull towards each other and long before the insane, surreal, violent, terrifying time they survived only a few months ago.

"I was thinking..."  
Lukas has his arm around Philip's shoulder and leans away a little to start a conversation. Philip can feel the change in tone. He reads people well...always has. With Lukas, he reads his vibe well but is often surprised by the shit that comes out of his mouth...it's been better lately but there were so many times when they first met that Philip relied on listening to Lukas's body rather than his words...which is a precarious situation but worked out in the end.  
Lukas leans back and Philip knows Lukas is feeling safe, determined. He wants to have a conversation. Philip knows these moments bind them tighter...Lukas generally avoids conversations at all costs...but not with him.


End file.
